


Enthrall

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cetacean Penis, Creature Jared, Dubious Consent, Human Jensen, M/M, Mermaid Sex, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Jared is not a boy and Jensen is in over his head.





	Enthrall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [deadlybride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlybride/pseuds/deadlybride) for her thoughts and beta since this one had me turned around.

He hears a little splash under the dock and stops to look at the surface of the water. A few minutes pass and he goes back to cleaning another of the small perch he caught earlier. There isn’t much meat on these, but that’s not the point.

As Jensen works, the yellow-scaled fish are laid out side by side like shiny soldiers on the wood. Neatness is why he would never make a good fisherman like his dad - it only slows things down.

He finishes the next fish and sits back on his heels, soaking in the last of the day’s sun to listen once more.

Another splash and he catches a quick movement out of the corner of his eye. His hands and heart stop because he missed it, and one of the five perch is missing.

“You little thief.”

He lays the last fish down to replace the missing one. Several minutes go by before a hand reaches up over the dock and its long fingers reach out for the closest fish. He stays stock still and watches how the blue webbing between the fingers shimmers like the inside of a wet abalone shell. It snags the small fish by the tail, but not before Jensen snakes his hand out and grabs the thin wrist with a laugh, and a surprised shout echoes under the dock. 

“Ha, gotcha!” 

He’s almost yanked over the side and has to dig in his heels to hold tight. 

“Jensen! Let go of me!”

The voice is playful and Jensen swears he can hear ringing bells beneath the words of protest.

“You’re such a terrible thief, Jared.” 

Jensen lets go and looks down at where Jared has disappeared under the water. When he bobs back up again, the merman’s dark curls are tangled and drip across his sharp cheeks and long throat, and those blue-green eyes are as shiny and changeable as the water’s surface but as unblinking as a shark.

“I’m hungry,” Jared pouts. “I haven’t had anything to eat all day.”

Jensen shakes his head and tries to hide his fond smile. “You’re a terrible liar, too.” He turns back to his work, gathering the fish back up and putting them in the bucket.

“My dad thinks I’ve become a terrible fisherman this summer and it’s all your fault. Can’t tell him that half my catch goes in your stomach.”

The answer is a splash of cold water that catches Jensen across the face and he sputters out a laugh. When he looks over, Jared is floating on his back with the curl of his tail dipping in and out of the water. The setting sun highlights how muscular his upper body is, hairless and tan, and how it transitions smoothly into a shimmer where the scales start low on his hip bones. Jared is in constant motion in the water, his forked tail weaving back and forth. Its color reflects the dying light and shifts between silver and slate with a stripe of a peach-pink that flashes like a prism as it climbs towards his hips. While Jensen stares, Jared flips another spout of water and soaks his shorts and legs. 

“Brat!” He turns to look over his shoulder to see if his dad has noticed the commotion from inside the house. He doesn’t know what his dad or the other fisherman would do if they found a merman in their quiet harbor, but it wouldn’t be good.

“Come swimming with me.” The voice with bells is back, twinkling on the breeze off the water. Jared plays dirty pool when he uses that tone, and Jensen shakes his head no, turning back to his fish.

Jared hangs by his fingertips off the rough edge of the dock next to Jensen’s neat line of fish. He never offers to help but Jensen doesn’t mind. He just likes the company. 

“C’mon, come swimming. You can pretend you fell off the dock.”

Jensen rolls his eyes as he splits the belly of the last fish. “That’s the excuse I used two days ago. My dad’s gonna think I’m drinking or having seizures.”

“Let him.” Jared scowls up at the house, his mouth tight. The waves slosh up around the pilings around him as if the north wind had blown them all the way across the harbor, and Jensen feels a chill even with the late May sunshine.

“Things are bad enough between us with me leaving in a few months.” He turns back to his catch. “Gotta help out while I can.”

All of the cleaned fish go into his bucket, and the boning knife is sheathed before he peels the gloves off. As he turns to walk away, a cold hand wraps around his bare ankle. Jared has pulled himself out of the water and is smiling up at him with soft dimples and pink lips, and Jensen can’t be mad about getting wet. 

Jared starts to speak but it only comes out as a gasping cough. The blue iridescent gills along his neck flutter, and Jensen leans down to push him back in but the merman is all muscle and doesn’t budge. Jared’s eyes have gone dark as he grabs Jensen’s wrists and pulls him down; the slit-like pupils are open wide and push the green irises out to the edge. Water droplets cling to the tips of Jared’s eyelashes like diamonds, and Jensen can’t look away.

“Don’t leave me,” Jared whispers. 

Despite the rasp, his words hang like musical notes in the air, and Jensen kneels down at the edge. Their lips meet and Jared’s flesh is cool to the touch; it tastes like where freshwater meets seawater, a bit of salt that’s mingled with mineral and earth. Jared reaches up to cup Jensen’s face between his hands, and as he slips his tongue in, it’s Jensen’s turn to struggle to breathe. The air turns thick and he feels as if he is already drowning. He wants to jump in, to dive off the dock into the water to be next to Jared and to let the darkness of the water close in above his head. He stumbles upright and backs away from the edge and Jared. “I have to go.”

“Come out tonight.”

“I’ll try. I can’t promise.”

***

The water is black, the shoreline silvery grey in the distance, as he putters across the lake in his dad’s old Boston Whaler. When he cuts the engine in the middle of the bay, the silence of the night wraps around him. In a couple of months, the surrounding inlets will be filled tourists who come to fish this part of the sound. He and his dad are part of the little group that stays year round, although that will change once he goes to school in the fall. He’s looking forward to moving down to Seattle but knows that he’ll miss the quiet of moments like this down in the city. 

He pulls a beer out of the cooler, no lake patrol or dad to catch him, and stands on the transom, looking up at the full moon and listening to the gentle lapping of water on fiberglass. He searches the shoreline and finds the light at the end of his dock at the far side of the cove. It’s as small as a grain of rice from this distance and feels just as insignificant. He wonders if his dad will wake up and notice that the boat is gone before he notices that his only son is gone.

There’s a splash and Jensen smiles as he turns to look, but it’s only a few carp jumping out of the water. 

He finishes the beer and tosses the empty back in the cooler, before checking his watch. Maybe Jared was angry that he wouldn’t play along this afternoon. Maybe he won’t come at all. Perhaps it’s for the best, Jensen thinks. Jared needs to be prepared for when Jensen moves away. His excitement about school has tempered in the last few weeks, but he knows that he can’t stay here. At least the two of them will have the summer together.

“Hey,” a voice calls out and Jensen jumps back to see Jared hanging off the back transom. In the moonlight, he could be just another boy swimming in the lake.

“How’d you sneak up on me?”

Jared smiles and pushes back in that lazy back float that Jensen loves, giving a little flick of his tail and a roll of his hips. “I have a lot of skills you don’t know about yet.” He arches his back and plunges head first into a full back-flip underwater before popping up again. “You gonna join me or just stand there and watch?”

Jensen strips off his UW t-shirt and kicks his flip flops to the side before sliding off his shorts and underwear. He used to wear his swim trunks, a little shy about skinny dipping, but there’s never anyone around when they go out and the way Jared looks at him is an ego boost. He stands on the transom, wiggling his toes over the edge like he’s done since he was a child, and takes a deep breath before diving in.

Despite the cool air, the water is warm from where it sits in protected pockets of the rocky shoreline, warmed by the sun all day. He glides under the water and surfaces about twenty feet from the boat. He treads water as he looks for Jared, wondering if all mermen are this coy, or if it’s just his merman, and then big hands circle his hips before Jared rises up out of the water next to him.

“Brat,” Jensen says. The full moon is bright but Jared’s face is shadowed, only the sharp line of his cheekbones and jaw lit.

“Bowlegs,” Jared answers. His tail thrashes the water underneath them and Jensen is sucked down for a second into what feels like a whirlpool before Jared pulls him back up by the hips. “Are you ready?”

A little curl of anticipation coils in Jensen’s stomach and he grabs Jared’s forearms for balance before nodding yes.

There’s no hesitation as Jared pulls Jensen against him, pressing them together from shoulder to knee. He plants a kiss and locks their lips tight, with one hand holding the back of Jensen’s head and the other pressing against the small of his back. Jensen can feel the distinct line where the smooth skin of Jared’s stomach begins to change into scales, as it rubs against the bare skin of his thighs and cock. He melts into the kiss, groaning at the slightly salty taste, and stops kicking his legs to hang suspended in Jared’s embrace.

When they go under, it happens quickly. It’s less like the scuba lessons he’s taken and more like the dolphins that dive and race the speedboats in the sound.

He shuts his eyes tight and his heart begins to pound as water fills his nose. His survival instinct is strong, telling him to fight off the hold and break for the surface, but his faith in Jared is stronger. 

When he opens his eyes, the underwater world around him glows. What should be dark as the night sky above is filled with sparks of blue and green and grey in so many shades that he couldn’t name them all. The rise and fall of their chests are in sync, and each breath that Jensen takes makes Jared’s gills flutter. He smiles through the kiss and the fishtail beneath them twitches in excitement. Before Jensen can prepare himself, Jared rockets off and Jensen hangs on for the ride.

The water rushes around them and the sound fills his ears with a roar. Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen sees flashes of silver as some of the smaller fish dart out of their way. A wide-mouthed bass watches as they loop past him, interested but unconcerned. Marine plants wave back and forth with the current and nestled against some of the rocks is the skeletal remains of a rowboat that still has the oars attached.

Jared takes them further down and spins around several times. He’s showing off and they both know it. They’ve been together before like this, exploring the shoreline and the fish beneath the surface for a few weeks. When Jared kissed him underwater for the first time, Jensen realized that they could share oxygen and Jared was more than glad to keep him locked while they explored. After another corkscrew spin, Jensen grabs at Jared’s back, hooking his leg around his hip. 

Despite Jared’s strong grip, it feels like he will spin off into space and for one wild second, he thinks of Wall-E and Eve, shooting across the stars together. Just like the movie, Jensen was alone on this lake, surrounded by nothing but old fisherman and rich tourists, until he met Jared. Now, he’s flying. 

Jared shifts the kiss to get a better angle and moves his hand to squeeze Jensen’s ass. A kiss is all they’ve done so far, and pressing close like this, he wants more. 

Jensen looks back at Jared’s face and it is so clear, illuminated in the dark, that Jared wants the same thing. The scales that were smooth against his cock are now forming a ridge that grows against him. He can’t see what’s underneath, not yet, but he knows it is bigger than he imagined when he was jerking off in his bedroom.

They churn through the water more violently in a frenzy of waves and air bubbles, and Jared darts them from side to side. This dance - and that’s what it is, a dance, a ritual, an instinct - leaves Jensen dizzy, unable to think. He breaks the kiss to tuck his head under Jared’s chin as the water rushes around them. Something about this ride is different, and he can’t help being afraid, holding his breath and squeezing his eyes shut against it.

Jared seems to sense his fear and slows down. When Jensen opens his eyes again, the water around him is pitch black and even though Jared is a hands breadth away, his features are a ghostly outline. The water pushes in from every side and Jensen’s chest struggles with the weight. They’ve never gone so deep so fast and panic bursts bright from his hindbrain.

Jared doesn’t seem to recognize the problem, forgetting Jensen’s need for air for the moment. He pulls Jensen in and pets the back of his neck, making a lazy and soothing loop while clicking and cooing. But the lack of oxygen only adds to Jensen’s panic and he pushes away, wanting to fight and kick for the surface, although he has no idea which way is up. 

_Dad doesn’t know I took the boat_ , Jensen thinks, as air bubbles begin to force their way out of his mouth and nose. The water, which was warm and welcoming before, now presses in and he tries to cut through it, but hands are gripping his legs in the dark and pulling them back down and he thrashes even harder. _I’ll never see the light again_.

Big hands grab his face and soft lips connect with his, bringing much needed air and light. He settles down once more, taking deep drags on the oxygen as Jared strokes his back and neck. They hang weightless at this depth, like two wreck divers clinging together with a single regulator. The emergency is over, the fear is gone, and he wraps his arms around Jared’s neck. 

Now that he’s calmed down, he thinks that Jared will take off again. Instead he drops his hands to Jensen’s ass and pulls him tight against him, making a noise that is not quite a groan and ends with a whistle. Jared begins to hump against him and the ridge under his scales grows more pronounced, and Jensen has to see what he’s only imagined.

Jared lets him take a gulp and float back but keeps hold of his waist. This isn’t the first time that Jensen has wondered how much the merman can read him, whether it’s instinct or something more complex. 

Looking between them, he can see where Jared’s scales have parted and the tip of what must be his cock is pushing through. Next to Jensen’s it seems to be the same size, but that’s the only thing that’s the same. The tip is narrow like a spear and the shaft grows broader as more and more emerges from the flap under his scales. Jensen drifts his hand down through the water to touch it, and as he slides his hand down the length, Jared sings. What sounded like bells on the surface is now a series of whistles and hums, and Jared pulls Jensen into a kiss once more. The vibrations move through their lips and tongues, and Jensen places his hand around Jared’s throat and closes his eyes as a feeling of connection washes over him. 

Jensen wants to coax more noises out and see what song he can make Jared sing. He reaches down to fist Jared’s cock again and realizes that the length is still growing, almost twice as long as his is now. The groans he makes into Jared’s mouth are needy and urgent, concerned about what comes next, and Jared swallows them down. 

Jensen wonders if they should wait and take this slowly. He’s dreamed of sex; he’s watched porn online, but Jared isn’t a boy and Jensen is in way over his head. 

Jared isn’t waiting and hikes him up by the thighs around his waist. Fingers pull Jensen’s ass apart and push inside. The water eases the way as Jared fucks and twists in and out of Jensen with one, then two fingers. Jensen has experimented himself but could never get the angle right or go deep enough, but Jared’s long fingers reach so far inside. _Not as far as that monster of a cock will_ , Jensen thinks with a shudder.

He locks his arms around Jared’s neck to keep himself in place and his thighs muscles contract with every movement of Jared’s fingers as they continue to slide and explore. One of those long fingers rubs against the right spot inside and he releases his hold to dig his short nails into Jared’s shoulders. Jared sounds pleased with Jensen’s reaction and pulls his fingers out. Something significantly warmer than the water around them is pouring into his open hole, and Jensen realizes that the warmth is coming from Jared. His cock is bumping against Jensen and some kind of slick is pouring from the tip. The fluid eases the ache where the fingers were and Jensen feels lax and horny. 

Jared clamps Jensen in place against him and flips his tail to begin the frenzy.

All Jensen can do is hold on as Jared runs his loops and the water rushes over his face and shoulders. He closes his eyes against the turbulence and thinks of the dreams he had, of what he thought this would be like, but none of them had him strapped to a water rocket. 

The distraction of the ride helps when Jared finally thrusts inside him. The smooth shaft and small head enter easily at first and he clenches his ass around the intrusion. More fluid enters him, he can feel the warmth spreading through his gut, his balls, and into the base of his spine, and his muscles relax and open. Jared begins to thrust, shallow at first but going deeper each time.

Jensen holds his breath, worried and wondering, but Jared won’t let him. He feeds the oxygen filtered through his gills into Jensen’s mouth, and it rolls across his tongue richer and thicker than the air above. His mouth and his ass are filled with Jared and he’s unable to move away. His cock taps against Jared’s stomach, hard and untouched, buffeted by the water, and the feeling is bliss. Jensen relaxes, deciding to trust in Jared’s hold, despite the small blossom of fear that sits in his gut. 

Jared isn’t done yet and continues to thrust. Everytime the smooth shaft slides in, deeper and wider, Jensen isn’t sure that he’ll be able to take the next one. It hurts less than he expects - whatever is flowing from Jared’s cock seems to keep him from feeling the full effects and is keeping him calm. However, the last thrust is deep enough that Jensen can feel it in his gut, and the pressure from the thick base causes sparks to run up his spine. His eyes fly open and meet Jared’s. They are dark, like they were at the dock earlier, but roll up behind his lids as he thrusts once more. Jensen is lost and comes in white spurts that curl away from his cock and are pulled quickly into the water’s flow.

He doesn’t remember passing out but he must have, because the next thing he knows they are at the surface and he is gulping down the thin cool air, a poor substitute for the rich oxygen he was breathing from Jared’s mouth a few minutes before.

“Jared,” he gasps and lets his head fall back on Jared’s shoulder, with strong arms wrapped around his waist. They glide through the water and Jensen is too tired to move or say anything else. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Jared coos in his ear and pets Jensen’s hair. “I’ll always be here.”

Jensen would tease him that he’s not a dog but he doesn’t have the energy. He closes his eyes again and allows himself to be dragged, as Jared continues to make noises and rub his hands down Jensen’s stomach as they cut through the water. When Jared comes to a stop, the Whaler is sitting right where he left it. It feels like years since he took that dive in the water, but judging from where the moon hangs in the sky, they were only gone an hour or two.

Jared reverses direction and glides onto his back, pulling Jensen to lie across his chest while his hands begin to stroke between the shoulder blades. “You did so well.”

Jensen snorts but doesn’t move. “You could have prepared me for that.”

“Would that have helped?” Jared sounds curious, and not nearly apologetic enough. He nuzzles into Jensen’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“Probably not.” His ass aches even in the cool water and he wonders where the seat cushion is on the boat for the ride home.

“Next time will be easier.”

“Next time? You seem awfully sure of yourself.” 

“I’m sure that you belong to me.”

Jensen slides off Jared’s chest into the water and swims to the boat transom. He feels a twinge as he pulls himself up, and winces as he sits down. Jared swims up between his knees and Jensen leans down for a kiss.

“I should get back,” Jensen says but he doesn’t move yet, kicking his legs in the water on either side of Jared.

“You should stay.”

“You know I can’t do that. My dad will notice the boat’s gone.” If he doesn’t move now, he’ll be in trouble for sure when his dad heads out for their boat slip in a few hours. He stands up and pulls on his pants, tugging the purple and white t-shirt over his head as Jared’s eyes travel across his chest and face.

“You aren’t his anymore.” The bells in Jared’s voice are back, trying to draw him in. “You belong to me,” he repeats.

Jensen sighs and puts his hands on his hips, looking out over the water, any place but at Jared’s face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

He starts up the boat and looks for Jared before he turns it for home. Normally, Jared plays in the wake for a bit or Jensen can hear his song over the empty water but tonight, there is only quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot but I'm dying to write a second part to this fic, after I finish up my J2 big bang in July.


End file.
